kuroganefandomcom-20200215-history
Strike 9
Yodaka is Strike 9 of Kurogane. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sayuri Tōjō #Kakurai #Hiroto Kurogane #Hakurei's Coach #Other Hakurei High Kendoists #Douji #Yoroizaka #Oogami Sora #Mayumi Udou #Yodaka Taizan Characters Introduced #Hakurei's Coach #Douji #Yoroizaka #Oogami Sora #Mayumi Udou #Yodaka Summary Kurogane, Sayuri and Kakurai reach Hakurei High School in order to see Japan's strongest general. They are greeted by Hakurei's coach. Hakurei's coach knows coach Kakurei from long time and was a junior during their University days. On seeing Hakurei practitioners, Sayuri commented that none of them were special and thus Kakurei claimed that none of them were regulars. Hakurei's coach claims that the regulars are having a meeting, so they are not practicing. Sayuri tells Kakurei that she didn't come to see small fries like the Hakurei's coach and is going in to see others. Sayuri takes Kurogane with her and Kakurei trips Hakurei's coach who was going after them. Next, the meeting of the Hakurei's regulars is going on. All the members were present other than Yodaka, thus Mayumi is complaining if anyone has seen Yodaka. Oogami claims that he saw Yodaka going to the terrace, so he could go and bring him. On the other hand, Douji and Yoroizaka keep fooling around with Douji making new comedy moves and Yoroizaka giving him points out of 100, thus irritating Mayumi. Mayumi then tells Oogami to bring Yodaka back. On his way to terrace, Oogami meets Sayuri and is excited to see a kid and thus asks her if she wants to play. Sayuri declines his offer claiming she doesn't have time to play with kids, leaving Oogami shocked. Kurogane on his way to look for Sayuri meets Oogami, who still distraught over Sayuri, now asks Kurogane to play with him, shocking him. After getting over with it, both of them introduce themselves and Oogami tells him if he is looking for the kid she went towards the terrace and he can take Kurogane there since he was also going to the terrace. After introduction, Oogami asks him if Kurogane is a manager, which shocks Kurogane, who says that he is considered a regular. While Kurogane was wondering if its stupid to start kendo at High School, Oogami tells him no age is late to start kendo and that he should not be afraid. Oogami tells Kurogane that if he needs, he could teach him and give him some tricks for how to fight in a match. While at the meeting, Mayumi is complaining that the dog (Oogami) got detoured some where else. Douji tells him that they should do the meeting because Yodaka is no good when it comes to meeting and discussion of goals, which is also his strength. While at the same time, Sayuri reaches the terrace and sees someone wearing hakama sitting there. She wonders who he is as she couldn't see any kenki (aura of sword) around him. He asks her if she is lost. She claims that she is old enough not to get lost and that she was there to take breeze and looks at stars. She says stars are not really visible these days unlike 150 years ago. The guy on the terrace claims that he can see a sky full of stars and wonders if he can see too much, leading Sayuri to suspect him. She asks him if he is the general. The guy is revealed as Yodaka, the strongest general of Japan. As Yodaka is about to leave Sayuri takes her real form and challenges Yodaka for battle, who is surprised at her form. Sayuri attacks with her first strike. While on the other hand, Oogami and Kurogane reach the terrace and split up to search. Kurogane is shocked to see Sayuri in her ghost form infront of Yodaka. She was looking surprised because Yodaka dodged her attack very easily. Yodaka claimed that she is really strong. Sayuri was surprised as her suspicion was correct and Yodaka has the same eyes as Kurogane. Category:Chapters